


Значение "бессмертного"

by Undertaker_and_Alucard



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Immortal Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), M/M, Temporary Character Death, The Arcobaleno Really Should Listen, They're All Adults Now, mild Fon/Skull, post curse breaking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaker_and_Alucard/pseuds/Undertaker_and_Alucard
Summary: В Скалла стреляют. Смертельно. Другие Аркобалено сходят с ума. Потом он садится. Они сходят с ума еще больше. Скалл сбит с толку, потому что уже говорил им, что он бессмертен.Другими словами, когда Скалл действительно бессмертен и думал, что Аркобалено знают. А они не.
Relationships: Fon/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Kudos: 14





	Значение "бессмертного"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Meaning of Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925206) by [Wandering_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Shadows/pseuds/Wandering_Shadows). 



Выстрел казался необычайно громким. Последовавший глухой стук был намного тише, но все же, казалось, что он продрал до костей остальных шестерых. Стрелок умер почти до того, как осознал, что выстрел попал в цель.

Реборн уже бросился к лежащему ничком Скаллу прежде, чем его пуля достигла стрелка; это не имело значения. Скалл был его приоритетом номер один, как целителя группы. Он соскользнул на колени; Солнечное Пламя, которое обычно отбирало жизни, уже пылало с намерением исцелить. Он знал, что слишком поздно. Никто бы не смог пережить пулю, пробившую ему голову на такой траектории, но он должен был попытаться.

Когда Реборн только скользнул на колени, Верде уже накрыл их щитом из укрепленного Пламени Грозы. Изнутри своего барьера Верде уставился на поле битвы. Ничто не могло навредить двоим позади него.

Не то что бы ему приходилось долго беспокоиться, так как другие Аркобалено позволили своему Пламени вспыхнуть. Всех их объединяло желание _покалечитьубитьуничтожить_. Немногочисленные оставшиеся враги умерли быстро, но не раньше, чем осознали свою ошибку, напав на сильнейших в мире пользователей Пламени.

Верде опустил свой щит, когда подошли Лал и Колоннелло, но он поколебался, прежде чем обернуться. Абсолютное молчание Реборна и Скалла было плохим знаком.

Вайпер тоже не решались приблизиться. Они тихо парили в стороне. Если бы Скалла не было… нет, они бы туда не пошли. Он будет в порядке. Реборн ему поможет.

Фонг с трудом сдерживался. Его нормальный контроль почти исчез, когда внутри него бешено вспыхнуло Пламя. Оно хотело, чтобы его выпустили, чтобы уничтожить все следы ублюдков, которые причинили боль его…нет. Просто Скаллу. Ни разу не его.

В конце концов Лал опустила руку на плечо Реборна.

— Хватит. Реборн, хватит. Он мертв. — Ее дыхание немного сбилось. – Здесь ему уже ничем не помочь.

Реборн хотел выплеснуть ярость, накричать на Лал, что он не сдастся, но он знал, что она права. Он знал об этом с того момента, как Скалл упал. Он был мертв до того, как тело коснулось земли. Он позволил своему пламени погаснуть. Затем сел и уставился на труп, плечи его поникли. Он проиграл.

Другие Аркобалено почувствовали, что пламя Реборна погасло и знали, что это означает худшее. Один из них был мертв. Их реакции на это отличались, так как каждый выражал горе по-разному.

Колоннелло, который был ближе всех к Реборну, кроме Лал, шагнул вперед, чтобы крепко ухватить Реборна за плечо, чтобы выразить свою поддержку, а затем отпустил. Он повернулся спиной к Скаллу, не в силах смотреть на его распластанное тело. Его лицо было совершенно лишено эмоций.

Верде поднял левую руку, чтобы закрыть лицо. Правая рука сжалась в кулаке. — Черт. — Тихо пробормотал он. Если его голос и сорвался на этом слове, что ж, никто не был в правильном настроении, чтобы это заметить.

Реакцию Вайпер было труднее всего увидеть, так как их тело было полностью скрыто одеждой. Однако их плечи слегка дрожали, и, если внимательно рассмотреть их лицо, они могли бы заметить следы слез, катящихся по щекам.

Фонг, напротив, задеревенел. Даже его пламя, которое раньше бурлило под кожей, утихло. Этого не могло быть. Не могло быть, что Скалл у…Фонг не мог даже подумать об этом слове, но как он мог это отрицать? За несколько секунд весь его мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Он почти позволил истерическому смешку вырваться из груди, потому что всегда думал, что люди просто преувеличивают и бывают мелодраматичны, когда описывают смерть своего любимого человека, но вот он. И, черт возьми, он даже не сказал об этом Скаллу, потому что у них было время и не было необходимости торопиться и трахаться. Теперь никогда не будет.

А потом Скалл застонал. Он моргнул. Сел. Открыл рот.

— Что произошло?

Голова Реборна вскинулась, глаза казались шире, чем это возможно для человека. Лал Мирч сжала его плечо сильнее, пока не начало казаться, что скрипят кости, но он этого даже не заметил. Со стороны Вайпер раздался тихий удар, когда они потеряли концентрацию и упали на землю. Дыхание Фонга застыло где-то в груди, когда и Верде и Колоннелло резко повернулись и уставились на то, что раньше было несомненно мертвым телом.

Скалл в замешательстве уставился на них всех.

— Почему вы так смотрите на меня?

Колоннелло вскрикнул. Это, казалось, вырвало других Аркобалено из шока, когда они все собрались у Скалла, пытаясь переговорить друг друга. Это был полный хаос и прямо посреди него было очень даже живое и невероятно подавленное Облако.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем что-то, напоминающее порядок, было восстановлено. И даже тогда ни один из Аркобалено не позволил бы отодвинуть себя от Скалла на расстояние больше вытянутой руки. Это означало, что время от времени одна из их рук протягивалась, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, как если бы он мог исчезнуть в любой момент или могло оказаться, что все время он был лишь иллюзией. Хотя к этому моменту Скалл был полностью сбит с толку и перестал пытаться отодвинуться, потому что, по крайней мере, все они наконец успокоились, потому что не пытались перебить друг друга и Колоннелло больше не лопал им барабанные перепонки своим все более пронзительным криком о зомби и призраках и личах.

— Ты был мертв. Твои мозги размазало по бетону. Твое сердце перестало биться. Ты был мертв. — Голос Реборна был далек от его обычного ровного ритма. На самом деле, если бы Скалл не знал его лучше, он бы сказал, что он находился на грани истерики. Но это не могло быть правдой. Реборн никогда не был истеричным.

— Конечно я был мертв. Я получил пулю в голову. — Озадаченно сказал Скалл. — Обычно люди не выживают от таких вещей. Я имею ввиду, что иногда ходят истории о людях, переживших выстрел в голову, но–

— Что значит «Конечно я был мертв»?! Ты просто не можешь перестать быть мертвым! Это все, конец, больше ничего! — послышалось от Лал, которая все еще не отпускала плечо Реборна, хотя ее хватка немного ослабла. Колонелло, тем временем, выглядел так, будто он разрывался между тем, чтобы заключить Скалла в объятия и никогда не отпускать, или броситься к ближайшему выходу, выкрикивая заклятия по изгнанию демонов.

Скалл был все еще сбит с толку.

— Ну, конечно, большинство людей не могут воскреснуть из мертвых. Это смешно, но я говорил это, когда мы впервые встретились. Я бессмертен. Смерть меня ненавидит. Я имею ввиду, я все время умираю. — Он оглядел их шокированные лица (в глубине души он мог или не мог желать, чтобы камера запечатлела выражения их лиц). — Вы не были ни на одном из моих шоу? Это будет хороший день, если я не умру от одного из своих трюков, а хорошие дни у меня бывают редко.

Это заявление, похоже, не помогло. Во всяком случае, его коллеги Аркобалено выглядели еще более неуравновешенными, как будто легкий порыв ветра мог сбить их с ног или, вы знаете, что у них были множественные сердечные приступы.

Скалл продолжал смотреть на них.

— Я не понимаю, почему вы все себя так ведете. Это же не первый раз, как я умираю на ваших глазах, ребят.

Это породило реакцию от них всех.

— ЧТО?! — взревели они в унисон.

— Ну, первый раз, я думаю, был, когда я упал с лестницы вскоре после того, как мы были прокляты. — небрежно ответил Скалл.

— Мы думали ты просто потерял сознание. — Заговорил очень бледный Верде.

— Ха! Если бы. Не, тогда я свернул себе шею. Честно говоря, не самый худший способ умереть. На самом деле это было довольно быстро, в отличие от некоторых случаев… — Скалл прервался, не обращая внимания на испуганные взгляды, которые он получал. — Потом был тот раз, когда Реборн пытался приготовить–

Реборн перебил его.

— Я думал, что у тебя было просто пищевое отравление?!

— Ну-у-у-у-у-у-у… — выдавил Скалл — ты не ошибся. Это было пищевое отравление, просто очень, очень тяжелое пищевое отравление. Не самый интересный способ покинуть этот мир, позвольте сказать. Раньше я от такого еще не умирал! — Улыбнулся Скалл.

Реборн, с одной стороны, испытывал чувство вины. Теперь он не только не смог спасти Скалла (учитывая тот факт, что Скалл жив-здоров и, по-видимому, был бессмертен), но и убил его.

Скалл не выглядел так, будто его это беспокоило. Казалось, что быть убитым другом для него не было проблемой. Даже среди их смятения, вины и ужаса это не устраивало Аркобалено. Фонг, в частности, не был доволен этим откровением. На самом деле, Вайпер почти рассеянно заметили, что Фонг выглядел готовым укрыть их странное Облако и защитить его от _Реборна_.

Конечно, Скалл не обращал внимания, продолжая болтать о разных случаях, когда он умирал на глазах у других, или временах, когда они, прямо или косвенно, стали причиной его смерти. Излишне говорить, что ни один из Аркобалено не вышел из этого разговора, не чувствуя себя ужасно виноватым, а также чрезмерно заботливым. Скалл до сих пор не совсем понимает, почему они вместо того, чтобы случайно нанести ему телесные повреждения, пытались уберечь его от всего, что потенциально могло бы представлять опасность для его здоровья, тем более что все они знают, что с ним все равно все будет в порядке.

Другим важным изменением, произошедшим из-за этого инцидента, было то, что Фонг, наконец, подошел к Скаллу неделю спустя чтобы признаться, что он испытывал немного больше, чем дружеские чувства, к Скаллу. Опять же, Скалл не совсем уверен, почему он решил подойти к нему тогда, но не жаловался. Фонг мог быть удивительно милым парнем (партнером? Любовником?). Да, в книге Скалла все выглядело довольно неплохо.

**Author's Note:**

> От Автора: Я не думала, что это произойдет, но потом мы с РинРин обсуждали идеи, и я случайно написала фик...  
> В любом случае, поищи меня на Tumblr, если хочешь.
> 
> Перевод есть на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10224742


End file.
